


Night

by newt_scamander



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Multi, Poly, but sometimes he needs bones, spock usually acts like HBIC, spock/Jim/bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my girlfriend, always.</p></blockquote>





	Night

Night or nighttime (sp. night-time or night time) is the period of time between the sunset and the sunrise when the Sun is below the horizon.

“Are you certain?” Spock whispered, easing off the bed. It was pitch black in the room, with only two tiny pinpricks that Leonard McCoy knew to be Spock’s eyes to interrupt the blanket of darkness. “Are you sure he’s asleep?” 

McCoy reached out to catch his wrist. “Yes, Spock. His breathing hasn’t changed in forty five minutes; he’s almost definitely in the third cycle, at least.”

Spock relaxed, his breathing steadying. “Okay. Come on then.” 

Bones eased up off the bed, walking around to Spock’s side. He felt Spock stand and he pulled him close. Spock was a couple inches taller than him so leaned up to kiss him. “Relax, darlin’. It’s just us.” He felt Spock’s breathing falter for a moment and he reached down to take his hand, his index and middle finger aligning with Spock’s. “Just us.” He reiterated gently. 

A moment later Bones felt something hit his nose. It was warm and wet and he knew without a doubt that Spock was crying; an utterly illogical action but occasionally necessary. Bones didn't know the cause nor how to repair such a sudden emotion. He just shushed him and guided him over to the squashy armchair. He sat down first and then pulled Spock into his lap. 

“Leonard. Leo. Leo.” Spock cried, his head resting on McCoy’s shoulder. 

“Shh, darlin’. It’s all right, it’s okay.” McCoy promised. 

“We came very close to dying today.” Spock whispered, his voice breaking on the penultimate word. “I almost lost both of you.” 

“We didn't. We didn't die and you didn't lose either of us.” Bones soothed. 

“Leonard, do not use blind luck to try and convince me of our immortality.” Spock insisted, holding onto his shirt. 

McCoy smiled ever so slightly. “I would never. I just don't want you worried about somethin’ that's not even happened yet. And it won't happen. Not for a long while yet.” 

Spock rubbed his face on Bones’ shirt and breathed him in for a moment. “I realize the fragility of human promises. But it would do me good to hear you promise.” 

Bones smiled and took his hand and wrapped his fingers around Spock’s. “I promise. I'll never leave you. Jim will never leave you. Ever.” 

The Vulcan nodded and pressed his lips to McCoy’s neck. “Thank you.” 

They sat there for a little while longer, cloaked in darkness. The tears that had fallen on Bones’ shirt dried and his left arm fell asleep but he didn't mind. Their hands stayed interwoven until Spock’s breathing had slowed and Bones was positive he was asleep. Then he stood up and laid him on the bed. He watched as Spock mechanically wrapped himself about Jim, pressing close to the long pillow they kept to imitate one of the other of them. He smiled and leaned to kiss them both on the head. “Good night, darlings.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my girlfriend, always.


End file.
